Wii Fit U
by Nintendoga
Summary: Everybody thinks Wii Fit Trainer is nothing more than a joke character and have been trying to make her life miserable. But what happens when someone takes things a little to- oh screw it. Bowser (and eventually others as well) rape Wii Fit Trainer. Contains Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yo quick heads up. If you're just some pervert fapping looking for the rape, just ctrl+F **RAPE**.

For anybody else, read and uh...enjoy? Seriously though, this is pretty fucked up, even by my usual standards.

Chapter 1

Wii Fit Trainer was exercising in the Yoga room of the mansion. She did the splits and stretched while looking at herself in the wall mirror. She heard some mumbling before seeing Pit and Fox walking outside the Yoga room, chatting about some boring shit. They both glanced over inside the room and looked at her before speeding up their pace.

Wii Fit Trainer tried to pass it off, but inside she was hurt (or some shit). She knew the others talked about her behind her back, saying she didn't belong. They considered her a joke character. The only ones who weren't mean to her were the other newcomers Megaman and Villager. She figured everyone would get over it eventually, and accept her as a "true" Smasher.

Though she had alot of doubts as she continued stretching

*SOME TIME LATER, LET'S SAY ENOUGH TIME FOR DINNER*

Inside the Mess Hall was a clusterfuck of Nintendo Characters. Wii Fit Trainer walked in with her barefeet touching the cold metal surface, walking around looking for a place to sit. Or rather she was looking for her two only friends. And over near the middle of the long table, there she saw Megaman and Villager sitting with a chair in between them. She quickly paced over to it and made some small talk with them before eating and enjoying dinner.

Or at least she would, if it were not for Bowser.

Bowser's big gigantic feet stomping down mess hall was normal. What was not normal, was him stopping behind Wii Fit's chair. The other Smashers on the opposite end took note of this and cautiously wondered what would happen next.

Bowser tapped on Wii Fit Trainer's left shoulder, and while she was looking to her left, stole her food like a boss and proceeded to dump it onto of her head.  
Everyone sat in silence as Wii Fit took a few seconds to transpire what happened. She stood up fuming and turned to face the gargantuan reptile turtle.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Bowser just laughed in her face before bowing his head down towards her feet

"I'm sorry my dearest, let me make it up to you..."

He then blew fire towards her feet. Her bare feet. On a metal floor.

Wii Fit Trainer screamed and did a frontflip over Bowser to get away from the heat. She sat on the ground rubbing her burnt feet before looking at Bowser with red puffy eyes.

"Still think your FIT to be here?"

She stood up and balled up her fists, about to punch the reptilian. But something was holding her back. She stared at Bowser for a few seconds before running out of the Mess hall pass the other smashers. Bowser just laughed along with some other villians in the mess hall. The heroes didn't approve of what had transpired, but on the inside, they didn't really approve of a joke character being in Smash.

All except one.

Megaman stood and rivaled up to Bowser.

"Eh? what do you pipsqueaks want?"

"You know what you did Bowser!" Said Megaman sternly. Villager however was still sitting down at the table, staring at Princess Peach who was getting more and more creeped out by him. It also didn't help that he kept mouthing the words "I'm coming for you tonight you fucking bitch." while holding a plaque that said "Princess Peach" at the bottom.

Bowser just laughed at Megaman some more before bellowing "Listen here kid! I'll be easy on you newcomers since you two got some spunk, but that Yoga instructor? She doesn't belong here! She's nothing more then a JOKE. Just...Like...Your...Franchise..." sneered Bowser, putting extra emphasis on the last couple of words.

Megaman ain't no pussy. Maybe modern Megaman or Megaman X, but Megaman 2 Megaman ain't no pussy.

Megaman fired up his canon and took out some metal blades before kicking Bowser's leg and grabbing him in an headlock while holding the blade to his throat.

"Say that again. I dare you..."

Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds, before the Villains (including Bowser) started laughing some more. Bowser just grabbed Megaman's body and threw it all the way on the other side of the table, and was about to go after the Villager.

Villager just turned and smiled. And looked at Bowser. And smiled some more. Some heard it, but others did not. "You're my bitch tonight..." he said as quick as a lightning strike.  
Bowser ignored him and decided to stride out the mess hall like a champion while accepting the applause from the villains. The heroes were busy helping Megaman up.

"That bastard's gonna get what's coming to him one of these days..." huffed Megaman while leaning on Mario and Link's shoulders.

*** RAPE ***

*Inside the Yoga Room*

WFT sat in front of the wall mirror, rubbing her white feet while sniffling. Tears came down her face some more as she looked into the mirror and saw herself.

"Why ***sniff* **...why do they hate me...?" WFT cried some more before burying her head down into her lap crying all her pent up emotions out. She tried to stay tough during all the abuse for the past couple of weeks, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Millions of thoughts spun around her head as she tried to think about why she was hated.

"I'm not that much of a Joke character, am I?"

"I'm not the most known Nintendo character, but I'm still first party..."

"Maybe...Maybe Male Fit Trainer was right... maybe I shouldn't have come here..."

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice another mysterious figure (IT'S BOWSER) sneak into the Room before closing and locking the door. He figured it was dark outside so nobody could look inside the room if they were to come by.

WFT just kept mumbling to herself

"Maybe..they were right...maybe I don't belong." WFT laid there motionless before feeling a pair of giant hands grab her

"You're damn right you don't!" yelled Bowser as he forced her onto the ground. WFT let out a yelp before struggling to get his hands off.

"You're a fucking joke!" Bowser exclaimed as he got ontop of WFT's body. WFT was getting scared now. Bowser wasn't exactly the lightest person to begin with, but why would he be trying to pin her down?

"And it's about time-" Bowser did some dark magic and conjured up his giant turtle penis.

"-You were taught a lesson-" Wii Fit Trainer looked into the mirror and her heart stopped. She suddenly understood why he had pinned her down, what he had meant by teaching her a lesson. She struggled even harder than before, screaming with all her might.

"GET OFF ME! PLEASE!" WFT started crying as a million thoughts were going through her head as to what was about to happen. Bowser ignored her and pulled down her sweatpants rather harshly, digging his claws into her ass before positioning himself

"...p-p-please..." WFT tried screaming but her sobbing kept her from doing so

-...**IN FITNESS**!" yelled Bowser as he** RAMMED** into Wii Fit Trainer's ass. She screamed out in pain as she felt the blood coming out of her asshole from the gargantuan's Penis. Suddenly everything was getting dark. The pain started to disappear as WFT blacked out.

Bowser pushed himself in and out a few more times before noticing that his victim had stopped struggling.

"What the...she's blacked out!? Bwahaha, bitch couldn't even handle me for a minute!" Bowser pulled himself out before looking down in disgust at his blood soaked dick.

"Ewugh" He picked up WFT's body and wiped the blood on her pants, using her like a rag. He then dropped her and started walking out before realizing something. Bowser turned to stare at Wii Fit Trainer's body while bringing on a eerily creepy smile.

"Well now, can't let a perfectly good body go to waste..."

Bowser rubbed his dick while picking up Wii Fit Trainer's body. He positioned it so that her face was dick level, before forcefully opening her mouth

"Oh? Don't mind if I do!"

He put his dick inside of WFT's hot moist mouth. Feeling good he proceeded to go as far as possible, and tried hamming his entire dick inside her. At this point he could feel the tip reaching down the back of her throat. And he was only halfway through!

Bowser didn't want to kill her, but only make her suffer. so he backed his dick up, before RAMMING it inside her mouth all the way. His entire dick had made it through! He didn't know how the hell it was, but Wii Fit Trainer was deepthroating him all the way, something not even the whores back in his kingdom could accomplish. Such a magnificent feat! One that was ignored by Bowser who was too busy moaning at the feeling. He started to dig his claws into Wii Fit Trainer's face, to the point of where it started bleeding.

Suddenly, WFT's body jerked! Heavy Breathing and struggling accompanied as she tried to understand the situation. Or she would if she could breathe. Tears came down once again and she started screaming inside at Bowser to stop.

"Be...Quiet..." Bowser said with his eyes closed. He was trying to enjoy this moment, and wasn't about to have it ruined.

WFT ignored him and kep screaming, before she started pounding on the Reptile's body. She also tried biting down on his dick, but it was too large.

"I...said... BE...**QUIET**!" scorched Bowser as he yelled into WFT's face, while breathing fire directly into her face. WFT's screamed louder then ever before becoming silent once more. Bowser stood still for awhile, afraid he had gone too far. He slowly placed a claw onto her neck, and was relieved when he felt some beating. She was just out cold again.

"Time to finish this." Bowser rammed in and out of her mouth a few more times, digging his claws even deeper into her bloody burnt face. In and out. In and out. In and-

"EEEEARGH!" Bowser came inside her hot mouth, spouting cumshot and cumshot directly into her belly. He stood in that position for a long time before straightening up and slowly pulling his sloppy wet dick out of her mouth. Soon as he let go of WFT, her body slumped to the floor. blood from her ass and face pouring onto the floor.

Happy, Bowser exclaimed "Haha! I feel healthier already!" before stomping towards the door, but not before turning around and saying

"Talk Shit-" Bowser walked through the door

"-Get Fit!" *SLAM*

The room was now silent and dark. All that remained inside was the unconscious bloody body of Wii Fit Trainer.

Author's Note: Hahaha, this is pretty shitty. Chapter 2 coming whenever I feel like it.


	2. Chatper 2

**Author's Note**: Haha this is fucked up. Oh man...R&R.

**Wii Fit U Chapter 2.**

WFT opened her eyes to see her body strapped down to a bed. A quick look at the posters on the wall, and she soon realized she was inside the doctor's office of the mansion. Not too long afterwards, everyone's favorite Doctor stepped in.

"It's a Me! Dr. Mario!" Dr. Mario exclaimed to no one as he held a clipboard and walked to WFT.

"I see our beautiful patient is finally awake." he said with a chuckle. Wii Fit Trainer groaned as she tried to collect her bearings.

"W...what happened..." Dr. Mario's face turned to a frown as he sat down on a stool behind him and sighed.

"How do I explain this-a..." Wii Fit Trainer looked at him with a confused look.

"Hmm... I'm-a sorry to break-a this to you Miss...Wii Fit Trainer. You've been out cold-a for the past two days. We found you in the Yoga room...and...there was-a blood and...sperm traces were found-a on the floor..." Dr. Mario looked away with a saddened face as he heard a gasp from WFT. He couldn't bear to see what her reaction would be to this, so he stood and turned around.

"Ahem...But thanks-a to our medicine you should-a make a full recovery soon-a. I'll go tell everyone you-re alright-a." Dr. Mario quickly hastened as he walked out of the room.

Wii Fit Trainer covered her hands with her face, silently crying into them the thoughts came back into her head. She realized how much people hated her. When they said they would do anything to make her leave...they meant it. She lied her head back down as she soon cried herself back to sleep.

***FEW HOURS LATER-A!***

Wii Fit Trainer woke up once again in a darkened room. Looking out the window she could tell it was night-time. She turned and looked over for the clock, before gasping in surprise.

Balloons filled up the corner of the room, with tons of get-well cards laid on the tabletop. Wii Fit Trainer cautiously picked up one card and read it.

"Sorry about what happened. Hope you get better soon! Link."

She picked up another one, this time from DK

"OOOGA OOOGA GET WELL! ME PROTECT YOU TOO! OOOGA!"

She soon sifted through all the cards, there was one from almost every smasher

"Don't give up! We're always here for you! -Luigi"

"We truly hope you get better. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here.-Samus"

"OOGA OOGA!-Diddy Kong"

"Please get better, we need you here too!-Megaman & Villager"

Wii Fit Trainer grew a smile upon her face, she sniffled as she set down the cards, thinking about how worried her friends must be. She was so focused on how much people hated her, that she forgot about the ones that didn't...

"I must thank them when I recover." She said as she plucked at one of her GET WELL balloons.

Wii Fit Trainer soon wondered though. What could she do while bed-ridden? There was no T.V., nor any books, so what could pass the time? She tried to refrain from thinking about "what happened" as it made her queasy. She quickly changed her mind to Yoga and fitness.

Wii Fit Trainer thought about how hard she would have to train and exercise to recover. Her mind soon wandered off to thoughts about what kind of new exercises she could do, and laughed at the ridiculous ones she came up with.

"Haha! Male Fit Trainer would be so embarrassed if he did that!" She thought about Male Fit Trainer, and the Wii Balance Board, and all her other friends and family back in Wii Fit World. She hoped they were doing well.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted however, when she heard shuffling down the hall. She saw the lights go on from the other room from under the door, before her door slowly creaked opened.

Wii Fit Trainer felt a certain uneasiness well up within her heart as the door slowly opened.

A hand reached from the door and switched on the lights.

"Oh!? You're awake?" said Dr. Mario in surprise. Wii Fit Trainer soon swallowed any doubts and fears as Dr. Mario waltzed in and closed the door behind him.

"Uh...Hi Doctor Mario." Wii Fit Trainer was confused as to why he would be in here so late

Dr. Mario stared at Wii Fit Trainer as he moved to the other side of the room next, as he ominously said "I did not expect you-a to be awake..."

Wii Fit Trainer noticed how serious he sounded "I-Is everything okay Doctor? Am I doing something wrong?"

Dr. Mario's stare soon turned into a grin as he happily said "Of course not-a! It's just important for the patients to get-a alot of rest." Dr. Mario walked to WFT's bedside.

"Since you're-a up, do you mind if I do a little check-up to make sure everything's okay-a?"

Wii Fit Trainer wasn't even allowed to answer as Dr. Mario grabbed her and positioned her to sit up in bed. He took his stethoscope and lifted up WFT's shirt, and put it to her back. WFT winced at the cold metal touching her pale skin.

"Can you-a cough for me?" Dr. Mario moved the metallic piece up and down her back as WFT coughed. "Hmmm..." Dr. Mario then took out a tongue depressor and asked her to open wide.

"Open wide!" Dr. Mario more so commanded rather then asking. Wii Fit Trainer opened her mouth as the Doc looked inside with the depressor.

"The back of your throat is still-a ruptured. The criminal sure did-a do some magnificent work back-a here." WFT raised her eyebrows.

*Magnificent?* What had happened to her was the exact opposite. Why would he even say such a thing like that?

She soon became uncomfortable with this "check-up". Dr. Mario took out the depressor and once again held his stethoscope

"Now to-a check you're heartbeat." Wii Fit Trainer quickly interjected as Dr. Mario reached for her tank top.

"Can we do this later Doctor? I'm feeling tired..." Wii Fit Trainer tried scooting away, but Dr. Mario grabbed her arm with an amazing grip, and politely said

"It's okay-a Miss Trainer. Everything will be over soon-a."

Dr. Mario lifted up her Tank top quickly, with her pale white boobs bouncing out. Wii Fit Trainer became embarrassed and extremely nervous at this and tried covering up.

"D-Doctor Mario! Please! Can you stop!" Dr. Mario ignored her as he shoved away her hands moved the metal in between her boobs, WFT shaking at the coldness and situation at hand.

Dr. Mario quietly said "Everything seems-a normal..." before moving closer to Wii Fit Trainer. WFT didn't know what to do, nor what was happening. She only shook in fear as Dr. Mario leaned towards her, and whispered

"...I heard Bowser had alot of fun with you..."

Wii Fit Trainer's heart screamed as she soon remembered everything. Bowser coming into the Yoga Room, him pinning her down, and everything that happened afterwards. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Dr. Mario squeeze her breast.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled in fright as she grabbed her breast and slapped Dr. Mario.

"LEAVE NOW!"

Dr. Mario rubbed the place where WFT slapped him. He stood there motionless, as Wii Fit Trainer's face turned from anger to fear. Dr. Mario's face became writhed with anger as he grabbed Wii Fit Trainer's throat, squeezing tightly as she gasped for air.

"So that's-a how you like-a it huh!?" Dr. Mario laughed as Wii Fit Trainer tried prying his hand off her throat.

"What's-a that!? I can't hear-a you?" Dr. Mario continued squeezing her breast as hard as he could. Wii Fit Trainer started crying from the pain, and desperately tried getting away from him. She reached for the tabletop behind her, looking for anything to help her.

"Oh no-a you don't!" Dr. Mario took his hand off her throat and threw her down onto the bed. He then gave her a nice hard slap across the face.

"Patient must-a remain in bed! Doctor's orders!" Dr. Mario laughed as he continued to choke Wii Fit Trainer. Her lungs began shrinking as she ran out of air. Wii Fit Trainer's face turned from pale white to a shade of blue, before Dr. Mario finally let go, moving his hands to her shoulders to pin her down.

As WFT gasped for air, Dr. Mario slowly leaned forward to her face and said

"It's-a Mario time!"

Dr. Mario scooted up, sitting on her chest, and took out his mushroom dick, a cock with a mushroom for it's head. Dr. Mario felt delighted when he saw the look of horror on WFT. She started crying even harder, begging for someone to help.

"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!" Dr. Mario quickly slapped her once again, before taking out his tongue depressor from his coat pocket.

"Say AAAAH!" Dr. Mario grinned as he scooched closer to her mouth.

"N-NO! DON-" Dr. Mario swiftly pushed forward, plunging his shroom-cock inside of WFT's mouth. She quickly gasped and coughed, unable to breath due to the huge mushroom blocking her airway. Dr. Mario didn't give a shit though.

"Oooooh! You feel-a great!" Dr. Mario thrusted forward and back, leaning back to put his hands on her huge luscious thighs. WFT tried to struggle, but her strength had yet to return to her. Dr. Mario rubbed her huge thighs while thrusting back and forth inside her mouth. WFT couldn't take it anymore and almost began to pass out, before Dr. Mario saw this happening.

"Woah woah woah-a! Bitch-a! You aren't going anywhere-a!" Dr. Mario slid out of her mouth ,allowing WFT to gasp for air. Dr. Mario jumped *BOING!* off her body as WFT quickly shot up, coughing and crying.

Dr. Mario gave her no time for a break, as he grabbed her sides and flipped her over. He jumped back up *BOING!* onto her body, scooching down to her legs. Dr. Mario rubbed the back of her thighs some more, before ripping off the back of her yoga pants. His eyes beamed at the sight of her tight pink pussy. Dr. Mario took his stethoscope and-

"AAH!" Wii Fit Trainer screamed as Dr. Mario shoved it deep inside her pussy. The cold metal being shoved against her walls made her scream and shiver. Dr. Mario listened.

"I can-a hear your heartbeat!" Dr. Mario then hoisted himself up, prying open Wii Fit Trainer's ass. He then proclaimed "Prostate exam-a!" and stuck his finger inside her ass, moving it around on the inside.

Wii Fit Trainer continued to cry, not even trying to struggle anymore. She threw her head up and cried

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?" WFT sobbed.

Dr. Mario said nothing as he stuck in yet another finger, then another, before fitting three fingers in her ass. WFT could feel her asshole starting to stretch, and cried out again

"WHY DO YOU SMASHERS HATE ME!?" She sobbed even harder then before.

Dr. Mario ignored her question as he took out his fingers. "Hmmmm." He then sat up and gripped the sides of her ass.

"I can't-a continue this prostate exam-a! Time for plan B!" Dr. Mario put his shroom-cock at the head of her asshole.

Wii Fit Trainer felt it poke and didn't even protest. She knew what was coming. And it broke her knowing that she couldn't stop it.

"Let's a go!" Dr. Mario rammed inside of her ass, yelling "WAHOO!" as he felt his cock swell up inside of her tight ass. Dr. Mario thrusted back and forth, slapping WFT's ass telling her to "Moan-a bitch!"

WFT only whimpered, trying to bear the pain. Dr. Mario was about to slap her ass again, but felt himself getting close.

"Mamma Mia!" Dr. Mario slapped her ass more and more, unable to control himself.

Wii Fit Trainer couldn't take it anymore, and with all her breath, she yelled "SOMEONE HELP ME! DR. MARIO IS RAPING ME!"

Dr. Mario got annoyed from her screaming and politely said "Shut up..."

Wii Fit Trainer ignored him and continued yelling "WHY CAN'T SOMEONE HEAR ME!? PLEASE!" She yelled in between sobs.

Dr. Mario was greatly annoyed "Shut up bitch-a..."

Wii Fit Trainer just started screaming, hoping somebody would hear her cries and come help. she screamed so loud that Dr. Mario finally had enough.

"Bitch-a!" Dr. Mario raised up his fist.

"Didn't I tell-a you!" He gathered all his strength

**"TO SHUT UP!?" **Dr. Mario threw his fist down onto Wii Fit Trainer's back, crushing her spine. Wii Fit Trainer screamed even louder then ever as Dr. Mario continued to pummel her back, repeatedly hitting her spine and crushing it in the process. Wii Fit Trainer's cries finally succumbed as she blacked out from the pain.

Dr. Mario took out his cock and, with a few quick rubs, came all over her body, mostly her broken, bloody, and bruised back. Dr. Mario looked at the scene before him, catching his breath as he came back to his senses. He said nothing as he got off the bed, put his cock back in his pants, and put his hand onto her neck.

It took a few seconds, but he felt a pulse.

"Dumbass bitch-a."

Dr. Mario sighed in relief, and pulled the covers onto her, covering the "mess" he made.

Dr. Mario quickly walked back over to the door, and turned off the lights. He looked back before grinning

"My prescription..."

Dr. Mario turned around

**"Talk-a shit..."**

Dr. Mario walked out the door

**"-Get-a fit!" **

***SLAM***

The room now once again became shrouded in darkness, with the bloody and unconscious body of Wii Fit Trainer laying in the bed.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

** Author's Note:** Uh...so yeah...that was a thing...

Chapter 3 coming whenever I feel like I guess.


End file.
